


Catching Up

by sauvignonfierce



Series: steve and billy, ultimate losers in love. [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Riding, idk i just wanted to finish this series up with something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauvignonfierce/pseuds/sauvignonfierce
Summary: “They’re getting in on Friday night,” Steve continued. “Six of them, three rooms. I’ll take Dustin and Lucas, you can take Max and El, Jonathan and Nancy can take Will and Mike,” he listed off.“Why do I have to take the girls,” Billy groaned. “They’re always listening to the worst music.”“Because Max is your sister, dumbass.” Steve poked him in the chest, and Billy dramatically flopped onto his back.“Fine. But you know what this means, right?” Steve quirked an eyebrow. “We won’t be having sex the whole weekend.” Steve paused, thinking of anywhere else they could slip off to.“We’ll figure something out. I love those little shits, but if they think they’re getting in the way of me getting laid, they have another thing coming.”***The kids come to visit the gang at college.





	Catching Up

Now that they were official, Steve and Billy couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Steve was sure he’d lost at least ten pounds in the month and a half since they’d officially started dating because of how often they skipped meals to fuck, not willing to get dressed and traipse to the dining halls after class. They only made it an hour into parties before they were locking the bathroom door behind them and going to town, and really it was starting to get out of hand. 

They found themselves in a familiar position one Wednesday afternoon between classes. Billy sat on Steve’s bed against the wall, legs out as Steve rode his cock, moaning and clenching deliciously. Billy yanked his hair back, exposing the long lines of his throat. Steve always had bruises and marks on him, and Billy loved nothing more than to aggravate the healing ones until Steve was begging. 

“Fuck,” Steve said, thighs burning and knees starting to go numb from their place on his bed as he wrapped his arms around Billy’s neck and used the leverage to fuck himself down harder and faster. 

“Baby,” Billy said, knocking Steve’s rhythm off as he drew his attention back. 

“Billy,” Steve said breathlessly. 

“Your phone’s ringing,” Billy said, grabbing Steve’s hips to slow him down. 

“I don’t fucking care,” Steve said, fighting the stronger boy as he tried to start moving again. 

“It’s Nancy.” Steve furrowed his brow and stopped trying to move. Nancy never called him unless it was urgent, she would usually just send a stream of annoying texts until he answered. Billy handed him the phone and Steve moved to get off his dick, but Billy clamped his hands around Steve’s hips and kept himself fully seated inside his boyfriend, a wicked grin spreading on his face. 

“Nance? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong!” Nancy insisted. “The kids are coming this weekend.” Billy jerked his hips slightly and Steve shuddered silently, shooting his boyfriend a warning glance. 

“What? Why?” 

“Mike said they’re bored and want to come for a visit. I said I had to run it by you first.” Steve mentally ran through his schedule. 

“I mean, it should be fine. I can take a few in here if you and Jonathan can too. Maybe Billy will even take Max and El.” Billy frowned beneath him, reaching up and rubbing his thumbs over Steve’s hard nipples, making him stifle a groan. 

“Okay awesome. I’ll call him back and let them know. They’re driving up on Friday afternoon after school, they have a long weekend,” she said. He could hear Jonathan in the background, probably on the phone with Will as they ironed out details. 

“Sounds great, Nance. I’ll let Billy know.” Billy moved his hips at the sound of his name, hands sliding down Steve’s torso to his hips, forcing him into a slow rhythm on his cock. Steve almost doubled over when Billy hit that spot inside him. He was worried he was going to crush the phone in his hand. 

“Great, thanks Steve. You coming to dinner tonight?” He opened his mouth and a breathy moan escaped. 

“Uh yeah. I gotta go. See you later,” he said, quickly pressing the hang up button and glaring down at Billy. 

“You are the fucking worst,” he said, letting Billy take over and pull Steve onto his cock roughly. 

“You were literally sitting here with my dick up your ass talking to your ex girlfriend on the phone. You can’t expect me to not have any fun,” Billy said, panting slightly. 

“Stop calling Nancy my ex girlfriend, asshole.” Steve gasped when Billy took a hold of his cock, jerking him slowly as Steve rode him. 

“Still gonna complain, pretty boy?” Billy asked, thumbing over the head and spreading the slick pre-cum under his fingers. Steve shook his head, lost in the feeling of Billy’s hand on him and cock inside him. 

“Billy,” he whined, hips stuttering. He leaned in and kissed Billy, lips hot and wet. They quickly dissolved into panting into each others mouths as Billy fucked up into Steve and Steve just let it happen, too overwhelmed to do much other than let Billy take him. The thoughts of the kids were pushed out of his mind as Billy encouraged him to move his hips. Large hands ran up Steve’s trembling thighs. 

“Getting tired, baby?” Billy asked, looking up at his boyfriend through dark lashes. 

“A little, yeah,” he said honestly. 

“Okay, come on.” Billy moved, slipping out off Steve and laying him on his back. Steve sighed happily as his legs fell open and Billy slotted himself between them, his dick finding its home back inside Steve. There was no space between them as Billy thrust deep. His hips were hammering into Steve, who could only gasp and hold onto Billy for dear life. 

“Oh fuck,” he said, coming hard as Billy fucked him through it. 

“God you’re so tight, baby,” Billy said. Steve would never get tired of hearing Billy call him baby, especially when he was buried deep inside of him. Billy thrust once more, coming inside his boyfriend. 

“Fuck,” he said, rolling over. They’d been tested almost immediately after they started truly dating, and when they both came back clean, they ditched the condoms. Billy looked over at Steve, who was still catching his breath. His hair stuck to his sweaty neck as his chest heaved. 

“The kids are coming for a visit,” Steve said after a moment. 

“I don’t want to talk about the kids while we’re naked,” Billy said, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at Steve lovingly. 

“We’re basically always naked,” Steve shot back with a smile. The blonde brushed a lock of hair off of Steve’s forehead and cupped his cheek in his palm. 

“That’s a fair point.” Steve pressed a kiss into Billy’s palm and turned his head to look at him. 

“They’re getting in on Friday night,” Steve continued. “Six of them, three rooms. I’ll take Dustin and Lucas, you can take Max and El, Jonathan and Nancy can take Will and Mike,” he listed off. 

“Why do I have to take the girls,” Billy groaned. “They’re always listening to the worst music.” 

“Because Max is your sister, dumbass.” Steve poked him in the chest, and Billy dramatically flopped onto his back. 

“Fine. But you know what this means, right?” Steve quirked an eyebrow. “We won’t be having sex the whole weekend.” Steve paused, thinking of anywhere else they could slip off to. 

“We’ll figure something out. I love those little shits, but if they think they’re getting in the way of me getting laid, they have another thing coming.” Billy barked out a laugh. He leaned over Steve and kissed him lazily. He pressed Steve down, and Steve opened his mouth, letting Billy’s tongue tangle with his own, hand gripping the short blonde curls. 

“You’re so horny, Harrington,” Billy said, looking down at his boyfriend. Steve narrowed his eyes and ran a hand up Billy’s bare side, fingers barely brushing over the hot hard flesh. 

“You’re one to talk, Hargrove.” Billy kissed him again before rolling back onto his back, eyes closing. 

“What time’s dinner?” He asked. 

“An hour,” Steve said, leaning over Billy to unplug his phone and scroll through Instagram. 

“Wake me up when we’re leaving,” Billy said through a yawn. Steve looked over at his big gorgeous boyfriend and smiled. 

_Dustin: steeeeeeeve_

_Steve: yes?_

_Dustin: you better take us to a party this weekend. _

_Steve: you’re 12. _

_Dustin: we’re 16_

_Steve: ugh fine. good luck convincing Nancy and Jonathan. _

_Dustin: mike and will are already on it. also nancy let it slip to mike that you’re dating someone??? explain???_

Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly. He and Dustin were unlikely friends, sure, but he couldn’t help but love the kid. Billy on the other hand…he wasn’t sure how the kids would react to them dating. Billy was an asshole in high school, he was an asshole to Max and to Steve, which made the party hate him without questioning it. They’d only relaxed their hatred of Billy when he started being nice to Max. It happened somewhere around him leaving for college, after his dad died and Max had needed someone to talk to. Now, Steve knew never to interrupt Billy on Wednesday nights from 6-7 when he and Max had their weekly FaceTime sessions. 

He thought it was adorable. Still, even though the party tolerated Billy, they didn’t know him the way the rest of the group did. They hadn’t seen him helping Robin move to her new apartment with Heather off campus, they hadn’t seen him and Nancy laughing over some dumb podcast they both liked, they hadn’t seen him and Jonathan deep in discussion about their favorite fashion photographer. 

_Steve: you’ll meet him, don’t worry._

_Dustin: i hope he’s ready to be a step dad. _

_Steve: youre the fucking worst, henderson. _

_Dustin: you know you love me, xoxo_

_Steve: gossip squirrel. _

He tossed his phone down at the foot of his bed and lay his head on his pillow. He was too keyed up from the cups of coffee he’d guzzled throughout the day, so he just lay there and watched Billy sleep. 

“I see them!” Nancy said, tugging on Jonathan’s sleeve and pointing at the dusty blue station wagon making its way down the campus street. 

“God that car is horrible,” Billy mumbled to Steve. Steve laughed. It was an incredibly ugly car that Hopper had given to El when she learned how to drive, but it was the only one that fit six people. 

Before they could blink, the kids were tumbling out of the car and running to their friends and siblings. Max threw her arms around Billy while the others all took turns hugging each other. He picked her up, her feet leaving the ground as he hugged her tightly. Steve watched, one arm wrapped around Dustin, who was now almost as tall as he was. 

“Children!” Steve shouted after a minute or two of non stop chatter from everyone. “Here’s the plan. Lucas, Dustin, you’re with me. Max and El, you’re with Billy. Will and Mike, you’re with Nancy and Jonathan. We’ll all go drop off our bags, then we’re getting pizza and we’ll discuss our plans for tonight.” 

“Got it, Mom,” Nancy said as Mike tried to shrug her arm from his shoulders. Steve rolled his eyes and slapped Dustin on the back. 

“Let’s go, idiots,” he said. Billy shot him a wink as he picked up Max and El’s small duffel bags and led them away. 

“And then we got so drunk at the cabin when Hop and Joyce were out of town that Mike broke his arm jumping off the roof and had to tell his parents he fell off his bike-“ Steve was only half listening to Dustin and Lucas as they caught him up on their high school adventures. He remembered being sixteen and sneaking off with Nancy to an upstairs bedroom during a party and he remembered shotgunning beers by the pool but it was still hard for him to wrap his head around the fact that these kids weren’t exactly kids anymore but were bonafide teenagers living a typical small town teenage life. 

“I’m really glad that Hawkins is still producing idiot teenagers,” he said, unlocking his door and letting them in. The empty bed on the other side of the room was promptly claimed by Dustin, who tossed his bag down before spreading out on the sheets Steve had bought for them. Lucas grumbled and tossed a sleeping back into the corner, shoving Dustin out of the way and sitting down. 

“Steve,” Dustin said suddenly, sitting up. 

“What?” 

“What the hell is that?” He pointed to the desk next to Steve’s bed. Steve glanced over and his eyes widened. He hadn’t been paying too much attention to tidying up and he had somehow missed the bright pink padded handcuffs Billy had bought as a joke after Steve had made fun of them at a language department auction Robin had dragged them to a month before. Steve had refused to use them until Billy had convinced him in very very unfair ways. 

“Oh fuck,” Steve said, diving for them and shoving them under his pillow. “They were a gag gift,” he insisted quickly. 

“Then why’d you hide them?” Lucas asked, trying not to smirk. 

“Listen up, you say nothing.” Steve jabbed his finger towards them. Dustin and Lucas burst into laughter and Steve groaned, burying his head in his hands. “I give up. We’re going for dinner.” 

“So who’s your boyfriend?” Dustin asked once they were outside and he and Lucas had stopped laughing. 

“See now I don’t know if I want to let you meet him,” he threatened half heartedly. 

“Oh come on, just because we saw some dumb handcuffs?” Dustin whined. Steve rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, deciding to have some fun with the little shits. 

“Okay, fine. You’ll meet him, and when you do, all you’ll be thinking about is how we’ve used those handcuffs. So have fun getting that mental image out of your heads.” He reached out and flicked both of the teens on the foreheads. They wrinkled their noses, regretting pushing Steve for an answer on who he was dating. 

The pizza place was packed with slightly drunk college students and it took a minute for them to wrangle enough tables and push them into the corner after ordering. The whole group arrived over ten minutes or so, piling in and beginning a non stop stream of talking. 

Billy shouldered Dustin out of the way to pull a chair up next to Steve. He casually slung his arm over the back of Steve’s chair, turning his head to look at his boyfriend 

“You tell them?” He asked quietly. Steve shook his head. 

“They found the handcuffs,” he said under his breath. Billy choked on his soda, laughing. Steve dug an elbow into his ribs to shut him up. 

“You good?” Max asked from across from Billy, narrowing her eyes and shifting them to Steve. 

“Wrong pipe,” Billy said, waving off her concern. “What’d you tell them?” He asked Steve quietly, trying not to grin too much. 

“That they were a gag gift. And then that me and my boyfriend used them. Wanted to make them uncomfortable.” He smirked and Billy had to fight the urge to kiss him in the middle of the pizza parlor. 

“Well if you’re really good, maybe your boyfriend will use them on you again.” His voice was deep and made Steve shiver. 

“What are you two whispering about?” El asked from between Mike and Jonathan. 

“Plans, for tonight,” Steve said quickly, shifting away from Billy a little bit. Robin was smiling around a bite of pizza and Nancy rolled her eyes. “We’ve all discussed it and we’re taking you guys to a party on campus.” The kids looked excited at the prospect of a college party but tried to play it cool. 

“But,” Nancy said forcefully. “There are rules. You can have a drink or two but no getting drunk. If you do anything stupid, we will call Hopper and you will have your phones on you at all times.” They all nodded, agreeing to the terms laid out before them. 

The party was off campus and already raging by the time they got there. It wasn’t a frat party, but the house belonged to the basketball team that Billy was on and could get a bit rowdy as the beer flowed and the music blared. 

“This is awesome!” Dustin said to Steve as they walked in. The college students got a few confused looks as the teens trailed in after them, looking around wild eyed. 

“Calm down,” Steve said, ruffling Dustin’s hair. 

“Dude, not the hair.” Dustin batted his hand away and smoothed down his curls. Steve laughed and popped the top off a beer. “So is your boyfriend on the basketball team?” He asked. 

“Yep,” Steve said around the mouth of the bottle. Lucas and Dustin exchanged looks as they peered around the party, looking at all the tall buff guys who appeared to be on the team. 

“You gotta tell us!” Dustin insisted. 

“Yeah, tell them,” Billy said, sidling up to Steve. Billy slung his arm over Steve’s shoulders and kissed him. Steve let out a surprised sound before kissing back. When they broke apart and turned towards the six high schoolers. All of them other than Max had their eyes wide open. 

“You owe me ten bucks,” Billy said to Max. Max huffed and shoved a crumpled bill into her brothers hand. 

“I thought they’d figure it out before you shoved your tongue down his throat,” she grumbled. Steve laughed and dragged Billy off to the makeshift dance floor. Over the music he could hear the kids laughing with their friends and family. Billy’s body pressed into his, hot and heavy as they moved to the beat of the music. He could feel Billy’s lips on his neck, smiling as Steve pressed back against him. 

“That’s so gross,” Max shouted at them from across the room. Billy smiled more and Steve thought he could live in this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost definitely the last installment of this series, so I hope you all liked it!


End file.
